


Game Point

by The_Martian



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Games, One Shot, Short, Tennis, i was playing tennis when i came up with this, playing tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Martian/pseuds/The_Martian
Summary: J'onn plays tennis for the first time





	

J’onn J’onzz stood quietly spectating the match. He had never witnessed the art of tennis before. Quite strange sometimes was the human culture, however, it could never be as strange as the time Clark’s mother had knitted him that ugly sweater. His eyes darted following the ball. 

“What exactly is the point of this game?” He asked Clark. Clark looked up from his magazine he was reading in a lawn chair. 

“The point is to win by getting the most points,” he explained. 

“But why do the points jump?” J’onn asked watching the intense rally going on between Shayera and Wally. 

“You know,” Clark chuckled, “I don’t know. I guess it’s just how you play.” 

“I see,” J’onn said. 

Just in that moment, Shayera shot the ball across the net. Wally zipped across the court and recovered the ball, sending it flying into the air. She smirked and shot herself into the air with her wings, whipping in a circle and sending the ball crashing to the court. 

“Match point,” she smirked at Wally, gently landing back on the court. 

“No cheating!” Wally protested crossing his arms. 

“Oh yeah, you’re one to talk, Twinkle Toes,” she spat back. Their bickering was about to reach its climax when J’onn spoke up. 

“May I try?” He asked looking between the two. 

“Sure why not,” Shayera said handing her racket to him, “I think Jon needed me in the main tower anyway.” She turned a last time to smirk at Wally before flying to the elevator that would take her to the main tower. J’onn also found it strange that they had an indoor court in the watch tower. 

“Show off,” Wally grumbled. He glanced at J’onn who was waiting patiently. “Ready to start?” J’onn simply nodded. 

“Hey Supes,” Wally called over to Clark, “Mind keeping score?” He shrugged behind his magazine. Wally shrugged. 

“Ready?” he asked again. J’onn smiled. 

This is gonna be totally easy. He doesn’t even know how to play. I’m just gonna hit the ball to the far left fast so he can’t reach it. 

J’onn smiled. He knew Wally’s move. 

Wally tossed the ball in the air and hit it down hard in the left direction of the court. J’onn dashed over and swung back, knocking the ball back across the net causing Wally to miss it. 

“15-love,” Clark called, still behind his magazine. 

“Beginner’s luck,” Wally said shaking out his frustration. He took a deep breath. 

Ok, so maybe this time I’ll hit it right at him so he won’t have time to hit it back right. 

Wally served. J’onn quickly side stepped and let the ball go out of bounds. 

“What?!” Wally cried. 

“30-love,” Clark deadpanned. 

J’onn smiled quietly at Wally’s frustration. 

“Ok that’s it,” Wally said, “I’m not going easy on you anymore!” 

“I wasn’t aware you were going easy,” J’onn smirked. Wally scowled and tossed the ball in the air. 

I’m gonna serve it short so he’ll never have time to return it before it bounces twice. 

The ball came down fast and hard. J’onn slapped it back down over the net before it even had the chance to bounce. It bounced in on Wally’s side barely line the line. 

“40-love,” Clark said a chuckle in his voice.

“You think this is funny stuff huh,” Wally mocked glaring at Clark. He then whipped his head around to look at J’onn. “How are you doing so well?” 

J’onn smirked. 

“Oh no,” Wally said, “Oh hell no! You’ve been reading my mind, haven’t you?” 

J’onn smiled and shrugged. 

“Oh that’s it! My mind is silent from now on!” He threw the ball into the air and slapped it down hard straight at J’onn. J’onn phased out and the ball went right through him going out of bounds. Wally’s mouth fell open. 

“Match point,” Clark chuckled, putting down his magazine. 

“No fair!” Wally protested, crossing his arms. Clark and J’onn exchanged a look and both shrugged. 

“How about some lunch?” Clark said standing up from his chair and placing the magazine in his seat. 

“Sounds fine,” J’onn replied returning his racket to its place. He followed Clark to the exit doors. 

“I like this game,” he smirked. Clark chuckled as they entered the elevator.

“Wait!” Wally cried after them, “I want a rematch!” Both men just chuckled as the elevator doors slid shut. Wally sighed. 

“Whatever,” he muttered, racing after them to get some food.


End file.
